Sebastian's True form
by CSMichaelis
Summary: A Michaelis Family Story. Sebastian realizes that in order to comfort Ciel, he must be exactly what the former Earl needs most... Even if that means stepping out of the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel stared deeply into his mate's eyes as the two lay quietly in their bed. The older demon had given orders for them to be left undisturbed, allowing him to spend some much needed quiet time with Ciel.

"It's nice, having some alone time, I didn't think I'd see you until tonight."Ciel said softly, allowing Sebastian to run his long slender fingers through his hair.

"I've noticed you were feeling unhappy this morning and I simply could not allow you to continue. I admit in the past that I have been blind to your hints but that will never happen again, you are far too precious to me. What I want most, is for you and our children to be happy and healthy. If for any reason you find yourself feeling-" Ciel moved closer, now resting against him. Sebastian wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the young demon, holding him tight.

"I'm glad it's you..I mean the real you."

"I've learned that during times like this, when you need to feel close to someone, it's far more comforting to have a mate than a butler. My true form, the real me as you say,is the only one I should ever take in situations such as this. This is what is best for you."

"You're doing much better. I know you've tried before but you're understanding more now. I'm glad you're here."Ciel confessed.

"I always will be. Is there something in particular that's bothering you?"

"Just having one of those days. I don't know how you do it. You're always so patient and loving. I think in all the years we've been together, you've only actually argued with me, truly argued no more than a handful of times, no matter what I did or said and in the very next second if I called to you, you'd be there as if nothing happened at all."

"I don't enjoy arguing with you, I would rather have moments like this, with you in my arms."

"What bother you bothers me. That's it isn't it?"

"Yes. It's not just a saying. When you are unhappy, it hurts my heart, for I love you more than you know."

"I've never told you and I suspect you already know, sometimes I just-I need to hear that and you saying it and showing me as much as you do, it helps me get through a lot of things." Sebastian began to nuzzle Ciel gently.

"You do the same for me. You know that even a monster needs affection at times and you can recognize when I just need to hold you. You know my heart so well, more than anyone else ever could. What a beautiful world you've shown me simply by being here." After several minutes of being nuzzled, Ciel finally smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" the older demon asked.

"Much better. Are you going back to see your father?" Sebastian shook his head.

"I'm needed here. My priority is you." Ciel placed a palm on the older demon's cheek as their lips met, momentarily deepening the kiss.

"We should probably get up soon. Lizzy's home so I won't have much-"

"No one said we had to do anything. We could lie here and talk all day long."

"What about the children?"

"We'll have the staff take them into town for the day. It's as much for me as it is for you." Ciel nodded.

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Positive. I'll send the butler to inform them at once and return to you immediately...Young Master." Sebastian smirked giving Ciel one last kiss before releasing him.

"Damn butler..he's been so lazy recently." Ciel joked.

"Yes, I will speak to him, we must do something about that"

"Good help is so hard to find, he used to be such a talented butler."

"Yes well, if the young master would care to show some appreciation for all his hard work, the help may not be so inclined to slack off."with seconds, the Phantomhive butler appeared in front of his former master.

"You're lucky I don't fire you Sebastian."

"You could never fire me, my lord, what would you possibly do without me?"

"Watch yourself...damn demon."

"Always so cranky, remind me to fix that a bit later won't you?" Sebastian straightened his tie as he chuckled.

"I'm starting to think you're losing your touch, there's no shame in being ancient Sebastian, you just-"

"Ancient am I, we shall see about that, for now I must tend to the puppies. Be a good boy now , I'll give you a treat when I return. "

"I thought we agreed to stop those jokes."

"Only in front of guests dearest." Ciel sighed.

"I hate you."

"Of course, I know. You love to hate me, and break my fragile heart in the process. But no matter how many times you throw it on the floor and crush it, it will always be yours. Perhaps one day-"

"Cut the theatrics Sebastian, the audience has already left the building due to your overly dramatic performance,"

"My dear Ciel, Sebastian Michaelis never loses an audience. I used to travel the world in a theater troupe, always to sold out theaters and-"

"You were an actor?" Ciel asked shaking his head.

"Yes, I've had many jobs in my life, I was an instructor for a short time in France, I ran a Violin shop in Vienna, would you believe I helped build one of the famous structures in-"

"You did all that?'

"I did. Then I became a butler you see, and such a handful you were, getting kidnapped every other day, being held hostage. Are you aware that I had to mend my tailcoat more times than I have ever had to mend anything?" Sebastian teased.

"First off, I wasn't kidnapped every other day, second if you hadn't been playing around with those people and Grell, your tailcoat would've been just fine, it's your own fault." Ciel said sliding off the bed.

"well if you could keep yourself out of harms way for five minutes at a time-"

"Is that what you think?" Ciel pushed past him and made his way into the hall.

"You know very well what I think of it."

"Alright let's see how you feel about it after a week of living with your parents." A pair of clawed hands were suddenly wrapped around Ciel, pulling him back into the room.

"But dear one, I would miss you far too much. " The demon whispered in his mate's ear.

"Then behave yourself and don't start with me. Lizzy's going to see you like this."

"Well, she lives here it's bound to happen sooner or later. She knows what we are and She has seen our children."

"I just don't want to scare her, they're small, small is adorable and how can you not find our children adorable?"

"It's impossible. Their mother is the most beautiful being ever to exist."

"Bloody charmer." He allowed Sebastian to hold him close for a moment before the two made their way downstairs to inform everyone of their plan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we please go to see the toys Mommy?"Rachel pleaded as Ciel helped her put on her favorite pink jacket.

"Yes. You're going to see the toys and all the other shops, then the park." Ciel kissed his daughter's forehead causing her to smile.

"Mum, can Lovey come, and can we have new toys?"Rowan held his bear tightly.

"Yes, You can each have two new toys, but if you don't listen you can't play with them until you get home"

"We will listen Mama, we are good babies. Do you want to have Mama and Dad time now?"

"Yes, your father and I need some time to talk and be together. We'll be here when you come home. Can you help look after your siblings and Cousin Lizzy?" Evian nodded, wrapping his arms around his mother.

"Do not worry Mama, I can do it. Have a happy time with Dad. I will take care of everyone."

"I know you will my little one. " Evian raised himself to his tiptoes and whispered in Ciel's ear.

"I will even make sure Mey-Rin does not fall down and break the toys. Sister Rachel will help me."

"Good, she'll need a lot of help." Evian grinned releasing Ciel and moving to say goodbye to his father. Vincent hurried to Ciel, lifting his arms above his head excitedly.

"It is my turn now Mommy, do you have a hug for me too?" He asked, bouncing impatiently in place. He soon found himself being lifted off the ground.

"Of course I have a hug for you. I want you to be good and do what you're told." Vincent rested his head on Ciel's shoulder. After another moment, Ciel set his son on his feet and watched him join the group.

"Goodbye Mommy and Daddy, I love you lots." Rachel called grabbing onto Finny's hand, the young princess smiled up at him sweetly. Vincent reached for the gardener's free hand.

"Have fun, but remember the rules, I cannot stress that enough. Just because your mother and I aren't there doesn't give you the right to disobey the ones responsible for your care." Sebastian reminded once more as Ciel said goodbye to his youngest daughters , who were being placed in their stroller.

"If Angelina gets too fussy you can try to give her her tiger, if that doesn't work-"

"Well be fine, we always are." Lizzy pulled Ciel into a hug.

"But if she does get angry, don't try to pick her up, she scratched Sebastian the other day, it comes out of nowhere."

"I've taken them before, and I've never had a problem with either one. I'll ask for help if I need too, I promise. We'll see you later." She released him and the group was soon out of sight. Ciel closed the door slowly.

"Now then, the children are out for the day and we have the day to ourselves. What would you like to do?" Ciel turned to him with a sigh.

"Get rid of the damn butler."

"Ah yes, I apologize. Pardon me while I slip into something more...unsettling." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"You' always say things like that, I don't think you're anything like that." The former earl watched as the Phantomhive butler disappeared and was replaced by the dark, shadowy figure. Sebastian's glowing red eyes were fixed on his mate, he grinned, revealing his sharp, pointed fangs. The older demon moved closer, extending a slender clawed hand in Ciel's direction.

Ciel took hold of it and allowed himself to be pulled toward him.

"Only you would care for a thing like me. You could have anything you like and yet this is what you choose. A monster."

"I happen to like monsters, this one particularly." Ciel glanced up and the set of horns on Sebastian's head and smirked.

"What do you find so amusing?" The young demon reached up and softly touched them.

"They have a curve to them, in a way they remind me of-"

"Of what?"

"The tops curve around, almost in a circle, sort of like a ram."

"You're such a mean little monster." Sebastian complained playfully.

"If I am, it's your fault. But you know, I rather like them. They're adorable."Ciel laughed.

"After I clear my entire schedule to be here for you, you decide to make fun of me. What sort of mate does such a thing?"

"Just a bit of payback for all those times you started with me."

"Name one time I started with you." Sebastian challenged.

"I'll name several, the first time, you called Evian the queen's guard puppy, you refer to all our children as puppies, you've had them bark at me when I entered the room-"

"I most certainly did not, Rachel said she wanted to be a puppy, what I told them was that if they wanted to pretend to crawl around and be dogs, it was fine. They barked at you all on their own/" Ciel looked at him skeptically.

"You wouldn't be placing the blame where it shouldn't be would you?"

"Never."

"What about the times when you come over to me and pat my head, calling me 'a good boy?"

"That's hardly starting with you. It's simply having a bit of fun. You can hardly fault me for a joke here and there, after all, you do it to me quite often." Ciel said nothing, he simply rested against his mate.

"You poor thing, having to put up with so much teasing, allow me to help."Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms and carried him to the sofa where he sat down refusing to let go.

"I do love it when you're peaceful, resting against me just this way."

"It's been a while since we had time together like this, I really needed this today."

"I know you did. I'm always happy to do this for you...for us. This life that you and I have built together over the years is so much more than I could hope for. My Ciel, my precious angel you are my heart, I want you to remember that always. I've loved you for a thousand years it seems, a love that spans three life times and continues to grow. The very first moment I saw you, the beautiful snow white angel, there on the battlefield, I knew that I could not live my life without you. I found you again, years later as a human, my young master. Oh you could be so cruel, and yet, you still loved, I knew there was nothing I wouldn't to protect you. Now as a demon and after these years, so many difficult times, you're still mine and I am eternally yours. Through everything I've done wrong, the mistakes I've made with you that nearly cost me our marriage, I just want you to know that the fact that you remain here, with such a monster-"

I told you, I like monsters." Ciel smirked.

"Clearly. I have an idea, how long has it been since you and I had a game of chess?"

"No. every time you want to play, you come up with some sort of weird terms and then you-" Sebastian pressed his lips to Ciel's lovingly.

"You have my word, all that I ask is for your time, and if I win, I reserve the right to ask for a second game of an entirely different sort. I assure you, you'll find it very entertaining." Ciel sighed.

"No butlers." He demanded.

"Just you, and the monster before you. I promise." Ciel stood up, turning from Sebastian.

"Alright, if that's what you want."The former earl began to walk away and suddenly found himself being pulled back by a strong pair of clawed arms.

"It's like that is it?"Ciel smirked, Sebastian pulled him closer, holding him tight.

"It is. It is a comfort to me to hold you so near, as I'm attempting to spend the day comforting the love of my life, I thought perhaps you might enjoy a bit of the affection as well. I can carry you into the kitchen, we can make some of that tea and lemonade you love so much and then maybe lunch under the tree in the court yard?"

"I think I'd like that." Ciel admitted, allowing Sebastian to lift him up and soon they were on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight shone through the leaves in the court yard, and the warm breeze caused them to sway above Sebastian and Ciel. The couple was seated on a red blanket, enjoying the spring weather.

"I don't remember the last time we did this, it feels like we can take our time and just enjoy each other."Ciel said with a contented sigh.

"We have all day, it may not seem like much, but I believe we can make the most of it." Sebastian handed Ciel the feeding glass,before raising his own to his lips.

"Sebastian?"Ciel called lowering his glass.

"Yes dear one?"

"Are you sure you should be outside like..this?" Sebastian moved closer, nuzzling Ciel affectionately.

"Our home is surrounded by woods and it's accessible only by walking through our castle. I assure you, it's quite safe. Even if someone did happen to see, do you really think they would stop to get a better look, least of all approach something like me?"

"I suppose not, it's just that I'm not used to seeing this you outside, since Lizzy and the staff came to stay with us, there's been so little of you and so much of the butler. Before that, it was always you."

"We can change that I you like. Lady Elizabeth has met my father, she seems to have-"

"She's still afraid of him, it's not as bad as I thought it would be, but it's there. If you notice when he's around, she stays very close to me. If she saw you, I don't know if she'd be able feel safe."

"I understand your concern. This is why I keep myself hidden as I do. I know it would hurt you to lose her. I believe that the staff would get used to it, their loyalty to you and our children would keep them here. Though I venture to say they may be likely to straighten themselves up."Sebastian smirked.

"Maybe not, nothing else seems to work, but in an odd sort of way, I like them as they are."

"Of course you do, they bring out your maternal instincts quite easily, they know if they get themselves into trouble with myself or Cynna, they can run to you. "

"I don't have any control over those feelings, they just happen."

"Just one of many reasons I love you so dearly." Sebastian pressed his lips to Ciel's, slipping his hand behind his mate. He slowly leaned Ciel back onto the blanket, never breaking the kiss.

Sebastian's clawed fingers moved slowly through Ciel's dark hair as the older demon laid beside him, the top half of his body, leaned over his mate.

Ciel placed a hand on the demon's cheek, Ciel quite liked that Sebastian showed his love in such a way. With no other thought in the moment than to give love and expect nothing more in return. When finally they pulled away, deep crimson eyes stared into Ciel's blue eyes.

"How long has it been since you and I had a spring day to simply lay about and hold each other?" Sebastian rested his head on Ciel's chest, allowing the young demon to stroke his horns.

"Too long. Before Evian was born. Before he was thought of actually."

"Do you remember that special trip to Milan?" Sebastian chuckled softly.

"The opera house incident was interesting."

"Yes, the crystal chandelier was and the look on the Prima Donna's face was priceless." The two mates burst into laughter.

"I told you, you shouldn't do that." Ciel pointed out.

"You did, but where's the fun in that?"

"What about the running of the bulls in Spain the year before?"

"Ah yes, I remember it well. That was the year you were having a difficult time...We fixed that though, didn't we Love?"

"You did. It was amusing to see my ever so proper butler do such a thing. I enjoyed the performance."

"I had never heard you laugh so hysterically, what a gift it was."

"It wasn't long after Milan that Evian came into our lives. We had a lot of good times traveling together before we had little ones." Ciel sighed.

"Yes, we certainly did."

"It really helps to think of all this, I did need this, it seems to be pulling me out of my mood."

"Good. I know it's an ongoing struggle, this is something I would like you to be able to talk about. The feeling you have now, this is what I want for you always. One day Ciel, I promise you, you won't feel as if you've fallen into the deep depression."

"How can you promise me that, it's been such a long time and it still happens."

"Gradulally it plagues you less and less. It cannot hold you forever. You're too strong for that now. You and I will continue to make such wonderful memories."

"I'd be so lost without you, Sebastian. No matter what happens, I know I can come to you and you'll make everything all right again."

"Such is the way of love. You and I are forever joined at the heart, if I make a suggestion?"

"Go on." Ciel encouraged.

"One day, as much as you dislike hearing of it, our puppies will be full-grown demons and living their own lives, when that day comes, I think we should consider taking up our traveling once again...As long as we don't end up with more that is, which by the way-"

"No." Ciel said quickly. Sebastian raised his head.

"You wouldn't want to travel the world, sharing our-"

"No to more children, I see what you're getting at. Aren't you happy with six?"

"Of course, our puppies bring me such joy, I'm merely looking after your best interest."

"Or yours."Ciel countered playfully.

"Perhaps both."

"We agreed, no more."

"True, but agreements can be changed. Then again, you could always mother Finny, he seems to like that." Sebastian teased.

"I don't do that."

"Deny it all you like, the truth remains the truth." Sebastian leaned down to kiss Ciel only to have the younger demon press a hand to his chest.

"You've killed the moment." he said "We were having such a nice conversation and then you had to bring that up." Ciel smirked, pushing Sebastian away and standing up.

"Where, pray tell are you off to?"

"I'm going inside, before you get another one of your crazy ideas." Cil bend down, lifting the feeding glass off the blanket and emptying it.

"Crazy ideas you say," A sly grin formed on Sebastian's face. "I'm afraid my love, you're a bit to late to avoid it." He quickly got to his feet, his sharp fangs clearly visible.

"Don't you dare!" Ciel said backing up.

"I'm sure I've no idea what you mean. I just want to show you how much I love you."

"Damn Demon." Ciel turned and began to walk back toward the castle. It wasn't long before he heard his mate behind him.

"Ciel, my disobedient little dog..." The demon prince called, wrapping his arms around Ciel, resting his head on the former earl's shoulder, his head tilted slightly

"What do you want now?"Ciel asked in mock annoyance.

"I want to play a game."


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was sinking behind the horizon, Sebastian and Ciel watched from the guard tower. Ciel felt the strong arms around him, Sebastian's claws gently ran through Ciel's dark hair. The older demon pressed his lips to Ciel's wasting no time in deepening the affection. Leaning Ciel back in his arms, as his mate lovingly caressed his horns.

"About that game I mentioned earlier, I don't suppose you would permit a second round?"Sebastian asked breaking the kiss.

" Are you mad, do you have any idea what would happen if-" Ciel was cut off by another kiss,this one more passionate than the last. After several minutes, Ciel placed a gentle hand to his mate's chest, Sebastian stopped.

"Anyway, even if I agreed, there isn't time now. If you hadn't been so caught up in -"

"Come now, I can't help it if my mate is devastatingly beautiful in the moonlight or any other time of any given day. My Ciel, what harm can it do?"

"If they come home and find you during your little game-" Sebastian nuzzled Ciel's cheek,the now all too familiar soft sound reached the former Earl's ears. Ciel could only describe the sound as being a gentle mix between something close to a growl and a pur.

"Behave yourself." Ciel demanded playfully.

"I always do." Sebastian replied with a smirk. Ciel scoffed.

"Is that what you call it?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Hardly."The younger demon pulled away. " they'll be here soon, we don't have time for this, the children-"

"Will be exhausted after such a long day playing. We can see them in the morning."

"It's hard for Rachel and Vincent to sleep without their hugs."

"Unless they're already sleeping."

"You know they won't be. You'll just have to wait to play your games."

"I can't change your mind?" Sebastian asked hopefully.

"No. Let's get down there before-"

"I won't keep you long." Ciel had already started to climb down. The older demon frowned slightly beginning to follow.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called up from the courtyard. Sebastian turned,staring down at his mate.

"How did you get down there so quickly?"

"No time for questions." Ciel called back.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You'd like me to tell you,wouldn't you?" Ciel crossed his arms. Sebastian narrowed his crimson eyes at his mate. He jumped down, landing inches from Ciel with a soft chuckled. The dark figure leaned in closely, kissing Ciel lightly.

The former earl turned from him.

"Come now, what are you up to my disobedient little dog?"

"That depends." Ciel replied, making his way inside with Sebastian close behind. Sebastian watched in curiosity as his mate dimmed all the lights as the passed.

"Depends on what, dear one?"Ciel turned to him at last.

"You. Who are you tonight, the Butler who does everything perfectly, or nearly perfect I should say, or the scary monster waiting in the dark?" Sebastian chuckled softly.

"I suppose you will find out shortly." The dark figure grinned showing his razor sharp fangs. Ciel took a step back, smirking.

"Here it is, Sebastian, your round two. Find me before they return and I'll reward you."

"I see, and what my love, will you give me when I win?"

"You're that confident that you can?"

"Naturally. But it's always interesting... Our little games. Tell me, do I still get a kiss for luck?"

"With all that confidence do you really think you need it?"

"Always." Sebastian leaned down, kissing Ciel lovingly.

"Ready?" The former Earl asked.

"You haven't given me an answer." Sebastian complained. "What is the prize I'm to receive?"

"The same thing you always want after our little games,but only if you win."

"Very well, I'm rather interested in seeing how this plays out."

"Good. All right Sebastian, let's see just how scary you can be. Close your eyes, count to ten." Ciel challenged, blowing out the candles, slipping off his shoes. Sebastian obeyed, beginning to count as Ciel softly made his way out of the room. He could hear his mate counting loudly.

"...7...8...9...10." Sebastian opened his eyes, the castle was silent as he crept through the darkness.

"And so the game begins, I'm coming for you,Ciel and I fully intend to give you what you want, I'm going to scare the hell out of you." He chuckled.

"Everything has to be hell with you, doesn't it?" Ciel teased from his hiding place.

"Careful my love, you will give yourself away far too soon. This game can be interesting indeed."


End file.
